Light Yagami is Jealous?
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: What happens when L and Light want Misa?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the headquarters of the Kira investigation. The mysterious genius detective L led the investigation. The staff consisted of the finest police officers in Japan, Amane Misa, and Yagami Light. It was rumored that they were dating, but the truth was that she was being used by Light for a reason unknown to the police. Also unknown to the police was the fact that there were two shinigami in the room that only Misa and Light could see because both Misa and Light had Death Notes that they had found and later discovered not only could they use it to kill people and serve justice, but had shinigamis attached to it until both died or both gave up ownership of the Death Notes. Somehow neither of those was going to happen any time soon and both shinigamis knew it. Light's shinigami wore black, had black wings had black spiky hair, and had an earring with a chain going through his ear and at the end was a heart dangling. His name was Ryuuk. Misa's shinigami was different than Ryuuk because hers looked very different. One thing that was the same was the set of shinigami wings, except instead of having black wings like Ryuuk, this one had white wings. This one's name was Rem. They were in the middle of doing their daily investigation when L accidentally flicks one of his snacks towards where Misa is sitting and thinking something scared her, she jumps into Light's arms, where he catches her, after all, they have to act like a couple to fool the police. Light throws the snack at L's head and L catches it in his hand. He then pops the snack in his mouth. Misa then gets off Light, but not before kisses him on the cheek. Light blushes for a second, but not before returning to his normal mask so nobody will notice. When Misa returns to her seat, L can't help but feel pulled to her and interest in the model/ actress starting to grow inside of him. Suddenly Misa had a great idea. She would cook a big meal for the investigation officers to show her thanks for allowing her to help them. And next week was the day that girls gave boys gifts and confessed their love for each other. It would be perfect. She'd even bake a big chocolate cake for L. In America this occasion was called Valentine's Day. Misa then remembered both shinigami that were always with Light and her. She'd get them 2 crates of apples each. Ryuuk and Rem would be so happy. When she was dismissed to go back to her room, she started to plan everything out.

When Misa woke up the next morning, she got dressed and ready for a photo shoot she had that day. The theme of her photo shoot was naughty and nice. Misa put on the clothes they gave her and they got great pictures. The day before the day she planned the big meal, she decided she would go shopping and gather all the materials needed to cook the big meal she had in mind. But her preparation day was only 3 days away and the day of the actual dinner was 4 days from that day. So she had time to plan everything to the very last detail. When she wasn't doing photo shoots or magazine interviews the next two days, she was planning. She looked through the recent magazines to find a style she could use for her hair for that day. She finally found one. It looked cute, yet elegant. It was a bun. It was perfect in Misa's opinion. She knew how to do it too.

The day before she would present the investigation team with a big meal, Misa decided to go to the mall. She was lucky she had a day off, the day of the big meal presentation. Then she could have more time to make everything and present it nicely. As for the apples, she'd order them that day and keep them in her room and ask Light to come with her into her room where she had bonbons waiting for him. And since Ryuuk follows Light everywhere and Rem follows her everywhere, she can give them the apples and at the same time hook the two shinigamis up, she and Light can be together. She went grocery shopping and got everything she needed. Then she put the items in her apartment kitchen where they belong. After she did that she decided to go shopping for an outfit for tomorrow. Misa walked to the mall where she browsed the shops until she found the perfect outfit at a store she had never heard of called Forever 21. She tried it on and it looked awesome on her. She looked around the store for accessories until she found a nice, silver chain pendant with a silver bird in the front and earrings with a wing on each earring and they were also silver. Then she found silver bangles, which she thought was a great finishing touch to her outfit. Misa then walked back home. One of her modeling friends, who was in America right now, had sent her a recipes for a great chicken and other dishes. She also sent Misa an ipod of songs she thought her friend might love along with the charger. Misa listened to it and Misa's friend was right. She loved the songs. When it got time for Misa to go to bed, she noticed a shooting start outside her window. Quickly she made her wish '_I want Light to love me the same way I love him', _she prayed.She really wanted her wish to come true. Misa then turned off all of her lights and went to sleep.

The next morning was the day she had waited and planned for a while. The first thing she did was started to cook the big meal. Misa first put on her Lolita apron and washed her hands. She decided to cook the chicken first using a recipe a friend of hers who was in America on modeling business and e-mailed her that she read if you cook that chicken in a certain way, its sure to get the one you like, to like you back. Misa was curious so she decided to cook the chicken the way the recipe her friend sent her. Then she cooked the other dishes. After she was done with the actual meal, she decided to make the desserts. She was going to make a chocolate cake, strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, apple pie, and chocolate bonbons. Misa got started on the chocolate cake and when it was done, she put it in a box and wrapped it up like a present. Then she baked the strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, and apple pie. After she finished baking them, she decided to make the chocolate bonbons later. For now she got dressed in her regular gothic Lolita clothes with her normal pigtails. She ran downstairs to where L, and the rest of the police team as well as Light and Ryuuk were waiting. L said, "Misa, what took you so long to get ready?" Misa smiled and said. "You'll see it's a surprise." What Misa knew that Light and Ryuuk didn't was that for a while Rem is in love Ryuuk. What Light knew that Misa and Rem was that for a while, Ryuuk is in love with Rem. Suddenly Light and Misa got an idea. Light beckoned Misa to sit on his lap. Misa then whispered, in Light's ear, her plan to get Ryuuk and Rem together and Light whispered back, in Misa's ear, that it was a good idea. Neither Rem nor Ryuuk could hear what Light and Misa were whispering to each other, but they knew the two humans they were bound to, because of the Death Note, were planning something. Misa already had the apples in her room, so she wasn't worried about that. Later, in the afternoon, Misa went back to her room to change into her new outfit and make the bonbons. While she was waiting for the bonbons to be ready, she put on her new outfit and took down her pigtails and did her hair in a bun, like the model in the magazine she read had and put on her pendant, bangles, and earrings. She looked drop dead gorgeous. When the bonbons were done, she set them on her kitchen counter to cool. Then she put her makeup. She then noticed outside her door a food cart and loaded the entire big meal onto the cart, even the cake she made for L. She decided to use the elevator and go down to the headquarters level. When the elevator reached the floor she wanted to go to, she exclaimed, "Misa- Misa has a surprise for everyone!!" At that moment everybody, except Light and L looked at her and their mouths dropped to the floor. Rem was already informed of Misa's plan to get Ryuuk to go with Light so she can have time with him. L's and Light's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Everyone was not used to Misa looking so sexy and elegant at the same time. Ordinarily she would be dressed like a gothic Lolita. But today she was radiant. Both Light and L were amazed at what Misa looked like. Neither thought she was capable of wearing anything else but gothic Lolita, but when they saw her, their hearts skipped a beat. Ryuuk was surprised too, but Rem gave Misa thumbs up meaning she liked it. When Misa did her signature smiles and poses, Light started drooling. Light's father grabbed a napkin from the table and said, "That's exactly how I felt when I met your mother," and started wiping off the drool off his son's face. L, on the other hand was thinking one thing; he HAD to make Misa his no matter what. L could already picture the children they would have; geniuses with good looks. Light was also thinking about what his and Misa's children would look like: beautiful, righteous model students that would change the world. Misa pushed the cart onto the table where the police officers gathered on the couches of either side to see the surprise. Light was already on the couches and made room so Misa would sit next to him and only him. She then pulled out a wrapped box and approached L and said, "This is for you," and the winked as she gave it to him. All of a sudden, Light felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy taking over him. It could have been because he thought Misa didn't get him a present, or it could be that she was being so bold as to approach L like that, but whatever the reason, he felt it and it was killing him inside. Light started to growl until Misa told him in his ear he would get his surprise later that night, with a kiss on the cheek. Misa then opened the lids to the food and presented them with a feast for a meal. When Misa started presenting the entrees, side dishes, and appetizers she made, the investigation team, save for L, who pulled up his rolling chair to the table, started eating. Misa felt like an oreo being next to Light and having L sit near her. She just giggled. Light put his arm around her shoulders possessively. L decided to get even by asking Misa about herself. She, being naïve as she is, answered the question. L was about to ask her what kind of guy she liked when Light got a bit of food from the middle of the table and said, "Misa, say 'ahhh'." Misa opened her mouth and chewed and swallowed the food. 'This is just like a chess game and I'm a master at chess,' Light thought to himself. L had a feeling Light would get competitive so he decided he would get competitive too. 'If he wants to play a game, fine. I am the master of all games, after all,' L thought to himself. And it got real competitive after that. In the middle of the meal, Misa decided it would be funny to feed L so she says, "Say ahhh, L." He opens his mouth and she feeds him a piece of chicken like a baby. L closed his mouth and chewed the chicken. Surprisingly, even though it was healthy food, it was still delicious. Even though at first Light thought she was annoying and he was going to use her only, over time, he began to see the real her and because of that, he became infatuated with her and was almost ready to admit to himself that he actually had feelings for her and he loved her the same way and loved her more than she loved him. The competition for Misa's attention kept going until the appetizers, entrees and side dishes were finished. The police officers were satisfied with the meal and were ready for dessert. Misa got up and presented all the desserts she made for everyone, except for the bonbons for Light and her and the cake she made for L. Ryuuk was intrigued when he saw the apple pie. Ryuuk asked Light what that was. Light explained what apple pie was and Ryuuk got very interested. Then Light told Ryuuk that Misa had a surprise for him so just be patient. It was part of Misa and Light's plan, after all. L was curious about the apple pie and the cheesecake, so he tried a piece of each. Matsuda and the other police officers were enjoying the cheesecake, the strawberry shortcake, and the apple pie. Even Light's father, who wasn't partial to sweet foods was enjoying the desserts. Light's father asked Misa where did she learn how to make the desserts and she said form her own recipes. Misa also mentioned she had her own cooking show that makes sweets. Light's father was very impressed by her sweets. When the other police officers asked about the cooking show, she told them about it. The police decided then they would watch the show and learn the recipes, especially Matsuda and Aizawa. Aizawa wanted to learn the recipes for both the foods and the sweets to make for his children, he was sure they'd enjoy the food. L opened the present that Misa gave him and was shocked at what he saw. It was a big chocolate cake with the words 'Arigato Tomodachi L, Suki Desu!!' written in icing. Misa said she wrote the words herself. L had Watari cut a piece of the chocolate cake after Watari finished eating. He had one bite of the chocolate cake slice and L was in heaven. Matsuda asked Misa what every cop ,along with L and Light was wondering, "Why did you decide to make this for us?" Misa giggled a little, which made Light and L horny, then said, "Because today is the 14th of February. In America, where one of my friends is because of a photo shoot, there is holiday where you get presents and valentines for those you love so since all of you are special to me, I decided to do this." Light said, "But in Japan, girls confess to boys today and the boys don't get to respond until next month. So instead of waiting another month, you decided to cook a Valentine's Day meal for all of us because you thought all of us were special to you. Is that it? " Misa nodded her head. L then asked, "Who is the more precious to you, Misa? Who holds a special place in your heart?" L is asking Misa this while he's having a glaring and staring contest with Light. Misa smiled and said, "Everyone in this room is special to me so I'd have to say every being in this room is precious to me and holds special places in my heart." L was shocked because he was expecting her 2 make a choice between him and Light. Personally, L thought Light was still no good and he would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

(Light's POV)

(Light's POV)

I can't believe that dipshit L wants to steal MY Misa away. I love her to death, but for the sake of my plan, once we "catch Kira" then Misa and me can be together. He has never even showed an interest in her until today. Damn him. I'm gonna ask Ryuuk to ask Rem on what she really likes in a guy. Then I'll have the advantage and checkmate L in the game of love.

(L's POV)

I must not let Light beat me. I know that he is not only Kira but he wants to hurt Misa. Once she sees him for he truly is, I will then make my move. For now I'll ask Matsuda since he also doubles as her manager about what her interests are. Take that Light Yagami.

(Normal POV)

Light excused himself to go to the bathroom and Misa kissed his cheek and said, "Come right back Light-kun." He nodded. Of course Ryuuk followed him to the bathroom as usual.

L saw this as his chance to ask Matsuda. He said, "Matsuda can I ask you something in private?" Matsuda nods and followed him to the computers. Matsuda asks, "What did you wanna ask me Ryuuzaki?" L answers, "What does Misa Amane like and what is she interested in?" Matsuda, not knowing or caring why L asked that question answered, "She likes Bollywood, fashion, comedy and romance and horror movies, different kinds of music, she likes to dance, cook, dress up and sing, She also likes sweets, flowers, enchanted legends and reading her favorite kinds of books." L nodded. Matsuda asked, "Is that all you wanted to ask?" L answers, "Yes. I was simply curious on what Ms. Amane was like." Matsuda smiles and goes back to eating dessert with the other cops. L

then thinks up a plan on how to win over Misa.

In the bathroom, Light opens his backpack and takes out a white button down shirt and a pair of nice pants along with a tie and a pair of loafers. Ryuuk notices and says, "Hey Light, what is with the clothes for?" Light says, "I'm gonna win Misa's heart and now I need to ask you to ask Rem if she knows what Misa likes." Ryuuk disappears to ask Rem and he comes back when he finds out five minutes later. Ryuuk told Light everything Rem told him and it was a longer list than what Matsuda had told L. Light said, "Perfect. Most of the stuff she likes, I do so it'll be easy. Light then combs his hair all nice. Then he exits the bathroom with his backpack that has his other clothes and walks back to the investigation room.

Misa is surprised when she hears a voice whisper in her ear saying, "Told ya I wouldn't be long, did u miss me?" She realizes that its Light's voice and says, "Yes you bet I did. Wow you clean up good for just 5 minutes." Light sits next to her and says, "I try. So what kinds of surprises await Ryuuk and I?" Misa giggles flirtatiously and whispers in his ear, "I'm not telling and neither is Rem. You both will just have to wait until later tonight." Light smirks at the jealous look on L's face and puts his right arm on her shoulders and she snuggles into it. L asks Misa, "Hey Ms. Amane what qualities do you look for in a guy?" Misa thinks about it for a second and says, "I'm not looking for anything in particular in a guy because I already have a guy I love and I don't need to look anywhere else. Why do you ask?" L says, "Because I am interested in one of your friends and she reminds me so much of you so that's why I asked." Misa smiles and looks at Light. He looks at her back and with the other hand he tilts her head up and kisses her on the lips. After the kiss, Misa gets closer to Light. Ryuuk was laughing at what Light did and Rem elbowed him saying, "I thought it was very sweet. Besides right now Misa plans on setting up one of her best friends from modeling, Jenny, with L." Ryuuk asks Rem, "When did this happen?" Rem answers, "While you and Light were in the bathroom." Ryuuk goes, "WTF?"

L decides now of all times to execute his plan. He asks, "Ms. Amane can I talk to you for a second?" She excuses her self from Light and he nods. Light knows he already won if he does something when Misa returns.

L asks Misa, "Misa, what are your feelings for Light?" Misa answers, "I love him duh." L then says, "I have a dilemma. I have this friend who likes a girl, who is taken, but he sees her boyfriend abuses her and she doesn't know she can do better than him with my friend, she just takes the abuse, what should I tell my friend?" Misa thinks and says, "First he should prove it that the guy is abusing her with evidence and show it to her, then do whatever it takes to win her." She smiles and asks, "Is that all L?" He nods and comes up with new plans.

Misa skips back to Light and sits next to him. When Light puts his arm around her shoulders again she whispers in his ear, "Did you miss me? Because I missed you." He smirks and whispers back in her ear, "Of course I did." And the party keeps going.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, the party for the investigation team and L ended

Hours later, the party for the investigation team and L ended. Which meant it was time for Ryuuk and Rem and Light to get their surprises. Light grabbed his backpack and followed Misa while Ryuuk followed Rem to Misa's room. When they got to the door of her room, she got her keys out and unlocked the door and said, "Light, Ryuuk, come in. Rem, show Ryuuk my surprise." Rem flies over to the living room and Ryuuk follows her. Ryuuk is surprised and says, "Apples!!" Then he and Rem start eating the barrels and crates full of apples together.

Misa goes to change into something else but Light grabs her and starts kissing her neck saying, "You look so hot in that outfit, why change into something else?" Misa giggles and moans at him kissing her neck and says, "Because this isn't the surprise." Misa goes into her bathroom to change and comes out in a robe with her hair in a high ponytail. She puts a finger to her lips and says, "Your real surprise is waiting for you." She seductively walks to her bedroom in the suite and beckons Light to follow her. Thinking he's finally going to get her all to himself, he follows her in. Once they are both in her bedroom, she slides the door that leads to her bedroom closed and locks it. Light looks around and notices that she has an ipod player with no ipod docked on it so he reaches into his bag and takes out his ipod, docks it on the ipod player and puts the songs on shuffle. The first song that comes on is 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado and Timabaland. Light comes up behind her and she whispers, "Am I throwing you off?" He whispers back, "Nope." Misa whispers in his ear again, "Didn't think so." As the song is playing, Light is singing Timbaland's part and Misa is singing Nelly Furtado's part as they dirty dance and she is grinding close to him. When Misa is feeling Light's boner, she starts to get wet.

The shinigami eventually finish eating all of the apples and Ryuuk smells something. Ryuuk says, "What smells like arousal in here?" Rem says, "It smells like horny shinigami." Ryuuk nods and they follow where the scents are coming from. When they notice the smells come from each other, Rem says, "Ok spill Ryuuk who are you horny for?" Ryuuk looks down and answers, "You." "How about the horny smell coming from you Rem?," he asks. Rem answers, "You duh you big knucklehead." He then says, "Since we are both horny and right about now in the shinigami world its mating season, how about you being my mate?" She answers, "I'd like that but only if you become my mate." Ryuuk says, "You know it." Rem says, "Good."

Soon the ipod shuffle comes to the last song, which is 'Finest Hour' from the Teen Witch soundtrack. By now both Light and Misa are sweating and horny from dancing to all those songs. They start to slow dance. When the female parts are singing, Misa starts singing along and her singing is directed at Light. When the male parts come on Light does the same and he directs the singing at Misa. After the song is done and the shuffle is finished, Misa takes the platter of bonbons and chocolates she made for Light that are covered with a lid, and says, "Here's one of your surprises, Light-kun." She uncovers the lid and Light says, "Are all of these for us?" She nods. He smirks pervertedly and says, "Why don't we eat them now?" She nods and says, "Good idea."

Rem and Ryuuk first do what shinigamis have to do before they mate, a binding mate ritual, which lasts a while in the human world according to Earth's time. After Ryuuk and Rem complete the binding ritual, they mate each other.

After what seemed like hours of sexually torturing each other with the bonbons and chocolates until they were all gone, they looked into each other's eyes and held each other close and Light kissed Misa and she kissed him back. Soon they both get the same idea and kiss again, except this time, they add their tongues and start exploring the other one's mouths until both their tongues meet and as they battle for dominance, their tongues get massaged by the other one's tongue. Light then kisses her from her mouth all the way down until he reaches her neck and starts sucking it, then kissing it, then licking it, which earned him moans from Misa. Just hearing her moans made him hornier than when he saw her in the new outfit. Then Misa surprised him by doing the same to him, except she adds biting and nibbling his neck, which earned her groans from Light. When they make out, Light musses up her hair so much in response to her tongue on his neck that Misa's ponytail comes out, leaving her with her long blonde hair going down her neck and ending at her mid-back. Misa also musses up Light's hair in her response to him sucking on her neck that some of his hair sticks up. He then pins Misa down on the bed and pushes a sleeve of the robe Misa is wearing of to the side a little so he could lick, suck, and nibble on her shoulder, which made Misa moan again. Since the bed was undone, Misa and Light took off their shoes, she took off her pumps and he took of his loafers and socks. They continued to make out again until Light decided to take the robe off, so he undid the tie of the robe, exposing her wearing a naughty bustier on top of a bra and panties, but she was till wearing the robe and she whispered seductively in his ear after she licked, sucked, nibbled, kissed and bit it, "Like this surprise, Light-kun?" He licks his lips at the sight and moans, "Oh yeah Misa baby!!" Misa giggles seductively, making Light's boner harder and giving him an idea. Light then starts attacking her collarbone by sucking, nibbling, biting, and kissing it as well as licking it. When he licks and sucks and kisses that area feverishly, Misa takes of his tie and throws it at a random place and brings his head closer to the area then moans, "Oh Light-kun…." At her moaning his name he decided to eliminate the bustier, which he could feel was fragile and got an idea. When he has had enough of the bustier being in the way, he rips it off, breaking it and throws it aside and notices a very sexy and naughty bra on her. Misa smirks seductively, "I guess I forgot to tell you it wasn't gonna be easy." Light gets hornier by the second and Misa notices it so she slowly unbuttons his shirt, knowing very well how agitated he is with the shirt on him, as he gets hornier. When his shirt is off oh him, Misa throws it aside and puts both hands on his chest and says, "Oooh Light-kun, why have you been hiding your gorgeous body from me?" Light groans as she starts rubbing her hands all over his chest and torso. He then whispers pervertedly in her ear, "That's no fair, my love. I'm gonna have to get my revenge." Misa fake questions, "How?" Light smirks lecherously then rips the bra off of her and says, "Much better. Now we're even." Seeing, Misa's bare boobs he says, "These boobs now officially belong to me." She giggles and he starts attacking her chest and sexually torturing her, making her more aroused as she moans by licking, sucking, and nibbling on her boobs, which to Light were the biggest and softest and firmest boobs he had ever seen. While he attacks her chest, she starts grabbing his hair, making him hornier again, causing him to also grab her hair and when Light stops attacking Misa's breasts sexually, she says, "My turn." She does the same thing he did to her boobs and he groans and starts sweating more. The sound him groaning because of her aroused her more and said, "Light-kun, I need you so bad now. I want you." Light agrees and they rip off each other's bottoms and underwear. Misa grabs Light's dick and starts rubbing it, licking it, kissing it, and nibbling it. Just when he thought that was all Misa could do, she surprised him and started sucking his dick, which was the final push in him losing control of himself, causing animal-like sexual instincts to rise. After Misa had her share of his cum, she pins her down and starts licking and sucking her womanhood. As he is doing this, she loses all control and animal-like sexual instincts rise in her. Since they have both now lost control, the start ravaging each other like rabid animals. When they both feel they need release at a certain point, while Misa is still pinned down by Light, he enters her opening slowly, then after hearing her mewling, he thrusts into her and breaks her hymen. She bucks her hips against his and he thrusts harder. She moans and pants, Oh Light…….. harder……… faster….take me……. Like I know you want to…….don't hold back…." He reaches his horniest point when she moans his name and does what she wants him to do and not only does he bang her like a caveman, but as she responds to his thrusting by thrusting back, but when she moans and screams his name, he releases everything into her and moans her name back. When he finally releases it all, he collapses next 2 her and they go in the bed and fall asleep in each other's arms after they pant at each other, "I love you"s.


End file.
